


Much Darker Rumpelstiltskin

by TesalionLortus



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Belle, Dark Belle, Fanvids, Gen, Robert Carlyle Hairporn, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesalionLortus/pseuds/TesalionLortus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darker, dearie. MUCH DARKER. The dynamic here was amazing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Darker Rumpelstiltskin




End file.
